


Chasing Monsters

by Kayryn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written in response to the show's 100th episode. Hotch's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Monsters

**Chasing Monsters**

I chased monsters  
Trying to find answers  
Why some are vile  
But hide it with a smile

I brought them to our lives  
With their guns and knives  
I studied them by night  
Then left at first light

Strange cities I explored  
Leaving you alone and ignored  
So you left and escaped  
Your life you reshaped

Now these choices have me caught  
Destroying the thing for which I fought  
You paid the price of the final kind  
Leaving your son and me behind

I'll teach him love, laughter and joy  
So deep and true no monster will destroy


End file.
